


Sleepy Gems

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Gems, Halloween, ps this be my lil version of jasper!!!, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Decorating the temple for Halloween time is exhausting.





	Sleepy Gems

Ah. Perfect. The final Halloween decoration had been hung up near the temple door. The lanky servant-like gem had proudly smiled before she glanced toward the loft where her beloved mate, Jasper, had been resting. However, Jasper wasn't in the loft anymore. Or in the bed that belonged to Steven. Where did that scamp go? Pearl glanced toward the scratching post she had bought for her beloved. No Jasper there. Her bright blue eyes went to the fridge and the cupboards. Not there either. Her brows furrowed a bit and she was about to fold her arms over her chest when something had pounced onto her.

"Jasper!!" The servant-like gem squawked.

"Pearl!"

"Ugh. Jasper. How many times have I told you not to jump onto me like that? You know how dangerous that is? And do you know you can sharpen your claws on something else instead of me? If you keep this up, I might end up falling onto my face and I might break my gem. Who knows, even I might hurt you! You know that you have to stop this, right? Stop being such a troublemaker," she sighed softly, unable to resist leaning up to press a soft kiss to Jasper's cheeks, reaching up to stroke her hair afterward. Wow. What a worrybug. Pearl couldn't help it though. She just loved Jasper too much and if anything ever happened to her, she wouldn't know what to do. 

"Whatever, Pearl. You worry too much. Nothing is going to go wrong. I swear," she grinned a bit. The servant rolled her eyes and groaned. The quartz only grinned in response and leaned in to lick her mate's cheek softly. Aw. How sweet. With that she had scooted off of Pearl and puffed out her chest a bit, making Pearl huff softly. "Why you lookin' so down?"

"I'm not down, i'm just tired. I've been putting up decorations all day. Tomorrow I may start baking though. At least that doesn't take much effort or moving around... but honestly, I don't mind moving around. Maybe you can help me out sometime soon. I might end up rewarding you if you help," she chuckled softly and stood. The lanky gem watched her mate excitedly scamper toward the loft before crawling into bed. She couldn't help but not stay bad at the quartz. That gem was just so sweet and she almost acted like a little gemling. With a content sigh, she shook her head. "But first... I suppose I can come up and rest with you. You are inviting me up to sleep with you, correct?"

Oh. The quartz hadn't thought Pearl would want to come up to the loft with her but she nodded with excitement. "Yeah. Come lay down with me. I'll keep you warm and i'll bake with you tomorrow as well. If you want me to," she smiled, seeming confused why Pearl laughed a bit. Jasper fixed the bedsheets and she shifted around just a bit before making sure she was going to be comfortable. As Pearl came to the loft, she decided to fix the blankets on the bed after shifting into a more loose cool uniform to sleep in. Although she didn't sleep much, it was nice to sleep... and especially with Jasper. The lanky gem climbed into bed with the quartz who had stirred up the sheets again. Ugh. What a nuisances. Pearl couldn't help but fix the blankets once again, pulling them over her own small body and her mate's much larger one. There. Perfect. Pearl nestled closer to the quartz who had given up with messing up the bed. Thank stars. 

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Pearl. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper."

So began their slumber that would last a while.... until Jasper began to snore. That was when the real fun would start.


End file.
